Talk:Breath of the Great Dwarf
Its the super-extinguish! Shiverz 01:20, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ...Except that extinguish removed one condition regardless. A weak version of extinguish. Extinguish was used to counter SF and to remove disease, this is much more conditional. Flechette 01:30, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Unconditional Heal, only removes burning. Opposite of extinguish. The Paintballer (T/ ) 17:27, 20 August 2007 (CDT) I already know about the healing beind unconditional, I was talking about the condition-removal. It heals for less and it only removes burning unless there's a alot of burning-inflicting monsters, it's more of a super heal party but is harder to get as it's from a title track. Flechette 01:54, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :I wouldnt really call it a 'super heal party' , the recharge time on this is 15 seconds while , even though it costs more , the recharge time on Heal Party is only 2 seconds.--'Oremir' 19:31, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Lets just say the skills has relations to extinguish, actualy i would prefer extinguish over this seeing as it both removes burning, both heal (extinguish conitionaly i know but i guess in an area where u don 't get set on fire constanly this skill is pointless to) also extinguish has the ability to remove other contions to and has a faster recharge, casting time in pve doesn 't mather that much. 84.192.118.21 14:50, 30 August 2007 (CDT) This skill is made to fight The Great Destroyer,that is the only real use of it,and when we see name,its evidently.The Kall 12:28, 2 September 2007 (CDT) well i would say that The Kall is right, but u could also consider this a heal party (or extinguish) for any class, so you dont have to be a monk, and can help the monks out in a pinch. The Observer 71.214.192.79 08:19, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Mo/E Party Healer: Fun to play, though it only really shines against Searing Flames and stuff. (T/ ) 03:45, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :That bar makes me cry a little inside. [Faer] :='( Zulu Inuoe 05:55, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :I know...it's missing Mending, isn't it? (T/ ) 06:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC) This page has a skill anomaly on it, but it's not on the anomalies page, from what i can tell. This on an E/A AP nuker = mini-LoD! --Call Me Rexy 23:12, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Anomaly? Who has seen this skill remove poison over burning? I certainly haven't. 23:16, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :nope. removing. --Shadowcrest 02:23, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Not Allies or Spirits I find that the skill's definition of "Party" does not include Allies or Spirits. Is this the case for all "Party" heals? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Separ (talk • ) 19:07, 25 August 2010 (UTC). : Neither this wiki nor the official one are explicit about whether the "party" Range affects any entity not specifically in the "party" window. I think it's confusing to define "party" as an AoE "range" for that reason. See Range & GWW:Range, AoE & GWW:AoE. : Instead, if you think of BotGD (and other party-spells) as having "compass range" and targeting "party members," it no longer sounds like it should affect allies or spirits. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 02:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::And that's exactly what this skill's description says: "affects party members." Most 'party' skills do explicitly state "party members" or "entire party" and then give a range, such as 'earshot'; see Divine Healing, "Watch Yourself!", Restoration. If a range is not given, then it is compass range. "Party" itself is not a range, as Ernie noted. —Dr Ishmael 03:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::As has been said. You should always take note of the wording with party/allies. Martyr for example also takes conditions from allies within range, which is something that is easily overlooked.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yep. "Party" = players, henchmen, heroes; "allies" += spirits, minions, pets, NPCs. —Dr Ishmael 12:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC)